Perfect Crime
by Dahlia G
Summary: Slash::Lemon:.: Harry x Draco :..: Draco odia a Harry, pero últimamente es incapaz de dejar de pensar en él, en su cuerpo, sus labios... y está dispuesto a hacérselo pagar. ¿Cómo? Pues de la misma manera, haciendo que el moreno no pueda olvidarse de


_**Laliho!! Bueno, aquí os dejo un DracoHarry. Evidentemente, es Slash, así que todo aquel que tenga algo en contra de este género... no sé porqué sigue leyendo **_

_**Atención: Este fanfic contiene lemon – es decir, sexo explícito – entre Draco y Harry. **_

_**Disclaimer: Personajes de Rowling; historia de Yumiko – es decir, mía XD – lalala **_

_**ooooooooooooooooo**_

_Te odio._

_Eres la persona que más odio en este mundo, Potter. No puedes hacerte una idea de cuánto te detesto. Quiero verte muerto. Es más, quiero ser yo mismo quien te mate. Quien te destruya. Quien te humille hasta el último segundo de tu patética y miserable vida. Porque eres odioso. Un estúpido cara-rajada que no hace más que pavonearse allá donde va. Un creído Gryffindor... que me trae loco. _

_Sí, Potter, me tienes obsesionado. No hago otra cosa que pensar en ti, en tu cuerpo, en tu boca, en tu voz sensual, en las ganas que tengo de hacerlo contigo. Cada vez que te veo siento cómo el deseo me invade. Pierdo el control. ¿Desde cuándo un Malfoy pierde el control? Pues, por lo visto, desde ahora, porque no eres consciente de cuánto he de reprimirme para no violarte cuando topo contigo en los pasillos, Potter. Me has hecho pasar las noches más... humillantes de mi vida: mis manos, papel, mi excitación y yo. Ah, y tú imagen en mi mente, claro. _

_Por eso quiero herirte. Porque te odio, no te soporto... y porque te deseo. Quiero hacerte daño, mucho daño. Pero, ¿cómo? No tengo por dónde atraparte. En el fondo soy consciente de que tu fama es algo merecida... Pero tú encerraste a mi padre en Azkaban y pagarás por ello, maldito. Sólo me quedan dos cursos en Hogwarts, después seguiré los pasos de mi padre y acabaré contigo. Me pondré al servicio de aquel a quien no has podido vencer, Potter, de aquel que te lo ha quitado todo. Y yo haré lo mismo. Te quitaré a tus amigos, sobretodo a esa asquerosa sangre sucia y a ese pobretón pelirrojo. Sí. Te arrebataré lo que más te importa. _

_Pero, ¿qué hago hasta entonces? No puedo limitarme a insultarte cuando te veo. No puedo enfrentarme a ti porque debo admitirlo, quizás me ganarías. He oído cómo te has librado de "él" las diversas ocasiones en que os habéis enfrentado, incluso usaste maldiciones imperdonables... no soy estúpido, ahora no te retaré; aunque sospecho que no te atreverías a usarlas de nuevo. Pero no podrás conmigo cuando me convierta en mortífago, cuando el Señor Tenebroso me lo enseñe todo. Entonces no tendrás nada que hacer contra mí, te haré mío, saciaré mi deseo y te mataré al instante. Puedes ser muy poderoso, Potter, pero eres muy débil... has perdido demasiado y eso da muchos puntos a mi favor, muchos. Por muy parecido que seas al Señor Oscuro, él es mejor que tú, él tiene la crueldad que tú jamás tendrás... y esa crueldad también la poseo yo, y la usaré contra ti, Potter, no lo dudes ni un instante, en cuanto tenga la oportunidad... serás hombre muerto, te lo aseguro. Serás el niño que murió._

Oigo un ruido que interrumpe mis pensamientos. Son las 2 de la madrugada, no debería haber nadie por aquí... bueno, yo tampoco debería, pero acaso a mí me importan las normas? Estoy sentado en el suelo, apoyado en la pared de este pasillo. Me levanto y agito levemente mi varita pronunciando un suave "lumos". Apunto con ella allí dónde oigo los pasos y... te veo. Eres tú, Potter. ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? Me miras sorprendido, seguro que no esperabas encontrarme aquí. No dices nada, estás ahí, quieto, mirándome. Puedo ver odio en tu mirada, seguro que tú también puedes verlo en la mía.

Me acerco a ti. Lentamente, pensando qué haré cuando te alcance. Podría hacer realidad mi deseo ahora. Destruirte. No hay nadie alrededor, estamos solos. Nadie lo sabrá. Pero, ¿cómo destrozarte? ¿En un duelo, quizás? No... eso no basta. Recorro tu cuerpo con mi mirada. Llevas una camiseta gris y unos jeans negros. Tus cabellos están revueltos, como siempre. Llevas las bambas desabrochadas... torpe.

- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? – preguntas, al darte cuenta de cómo te "examino".

- ¿Qué quiero? – repito yo – digamos que... con humillarte y acabar contigo tendría suficiente...

- Vaya, siento no poder ayudarte en eso... – dices, con un brillo intenso en tu mirada que delata tu rabia. No sé por qué, pero me gusta... esos ojos, me encienden.

- Yo creo que sí, Potter...

Y dicho esto, reduzco al máximo la distancia que había entre nosotros dos y uno mis labios con los tuyos a la vez que te atraigo a mi cuerpo abrazándote por la cintura. Intentas deshacerte de mí, sin responder al beso. Yo lo ignoro y presiono mis labios contra los tuyos, pidiendo entrada a tu boca. Sigues negándote, en un vano intento de huir de mis brazos, de mis labios, de esta lengua que desea batirse en duelo con la tuya. Entonces lo hago. Muerdo ligeramente tu labio inferior, a la vez que aprieto aún más mis manos en tu cintura.

Por fin abandonas tus intentos de deshacerte de mí y... abres tu boca, metiendo tu lengua en la mía. Genial. Te he atrapado. Te tengo, Potter. Con tu mano agarras mi nuca, con fuerza, atrayéndome aún más a ti. Sabes bien, Potter, delicioso... Pero si crees que me conformaré con este simple beso, te equivocas.

Deslizo mi mano debajo de tu camiseta, siento tu ardiente piel. Me quema... me gusta. Es suave, quiero sentirla más, besarla, probarla. Sinceramente, sobra la ropa. Te quito la camiseta y la tiro al suelo. Ahora te noto. Retiro mis labios de los tuyos y los dirijo a tu hombro, donde deposito pequeños besos que se transforman en leves mordiscos, dando paso a mi lengua, la cual recorre todo tu pecho. Saboreo tus pezones, mordisqueándolos, haciendo que liberes algún gemido que me confirma tu deseo. ¿En serio es esta mi manera de destruirte? La verdad... ahora eso es lo que menos me importa.

_Entonces, me coges por la cintura y me llevas dentro de una sala._ _¿Desde cuándo hay una aula por aquí? Un momento... no es ninguna aula... ¿una habitación? Una cama grande, dos mesitas, y una iluminación suave... ¿no será la sala de los menesteres? Había oído hablar de ella pero jamás la había encontrado. Bah, ¿qué mas da? Tengo otras cosas en las que concentrarme... como en la excitación de Harry, por ejemplo. ¿Dije Harry? Suena bien..._

Me tiras encima de la cama, quedando tú encima besándome hambrientamente. Con mis manos, acaricio tu espalda desnuda, desviándome hacia el final de ésta... donde encuentro unos molestos pantalones. Definitivamente, sobran. Toda la ropa sobra y veo que lo has notado pues te estás deshaciendo de mi ropa con muchas ganas... Una vez ambos tenemos el torso descubierto, desabrocho su pantalón y lo bajo hasta donde puedo, sus rodillas. Mierda... más ropa que quitar. Aunque he de decir que esos boxers negros te quedan de maravilla... pero no me dejan probar lo que hay debajo, así que fuera.

Bajo tus boxers y veo lo que tantas ganas tengo de degustar. Estás muy bien dotado, sí... si sabe tan bien como aparenta, voy a disfrutar como nunca, Harry. Cambiamos nuestra posición de manera que quedo sentado enfrente de ti, que estás tumbado, esperando que calme tu miembro. No te hago esperar, pues yo también lo deseo.

Me agacho y lo meto en mi boca. Primero succionándolo, luego lamiéndolo como si de un helado o una golosina se tratase. Mientras, tú gimes de placer. Apuesto a que quieres más, ¿aumento el ritmo? ¿Te llevo al cielo, Harry? ¿Te hago sentir el mayor placer que jamás sentirás? No, no... quiero destruirte, no he olvidado mi objetivo... aunque a este paso, no sé por cuánto podré conservar mi cordura. Hazte ilusiones, cree en mí, imagina que siento algo por ti, deséame, enamórate de mí... y mira cómo te dejo aquí tirado, en cuanto sacie mis instintos y mi sed de venganza. Deléitame con tus llantos, con tu desolación... déjame ver cómo te sientes. Usado, despreciado, engañado, maltratado, desilusionado... Deja que vea como sufres por mi culpa.

Dejando a parte mis pensamientos, empiezo a mordisquear tu sexo. ¿Cómo te sientes? En la gloria, ¿verdad? Yo también... Tus gemidos aumentan de volumen, ya no estás tumbado, sino sentado con tus manos en mi nuca, empujando mi cabeza hacia ti, haciendo que introduzca más tu miembro en mi boca. "¡Me vengo, no aguanto...!", te oigo decir. ¿Crees que me apartaré? De eso nada... quiero probarte, quiero degustarte, saber cómo sabes... mi boca espera impaciente tu semen, adelante, ¿a qué esperas? Suéltalo.

Ahí está. Explotas en mi boca, derramando el cálido líquido en mí. Lo saboreo... exquisito, simplemente delicioso... pruébalo tú también. Te beso, pasándote tu propio néctar, haciendo que lo pruebes y te deleites con él. El beso se torna apasionado, incluso algo violento. Ya no hay fluido que intercambiar, sólo nuestra saliva que se mezcla rápidamente, así como nuestras lenguas se enredan en una lucha por el dominio. Entonces, noto un sabor distinto. ¿Sangre? Sí, no hay duda. Pero, ¿de quién? Es difícil saberlo ahora, no sé ni distinguir tus labios de los míos.

Siento mi miembro apretarse bajo mis boxers... no soy de hielo, y hace rato que está muy contento, necesita cariño... Harry, tu turno. Captas la idea y retiras enseguida la prenda que obstruía mi gran excitación. Llevas tus manos a ella y comienzas a masajearla hábilmente. Vaya, Harry... ¿tú también te sientes solo? Frotas mi sexo siguiendo un ritmo suave que va volviéndose frenético a los pocos segundos. Consigues arrancar notables gemidos de mi boca, realmente me estás dando más placer del que imaginaba, maldito...

Inconscientemente, te pido _más_ entre gemidos, pues lo necesito. ¿A qué esperas? Llévatelo a la boca, pruébame. Y como si leyeras mi mente, lo haces. Eres increíble... y era yo el que pretendía enseñarte, dominarte... cambio de planes. Lo succionas, muerdes, lames, besas... me encanta. No pares. No te detengas ahora. Estoy por venirme... "Aaaaaaaah...!", jadeo. Veo cómo tomas mi descarga y, como he hecho yo antes, me besas, haciendo que la pruebe.

Mientras nos besamos, te tiras encima mío haciendo que nuestros miembros choquen, dejando tus manos posadas en mi trasero, presionándolo y masajeándolo como puedes. Disfrutas. Disfruto. Rompes el beso y llevas tu boca a mi cuello, mientras yo revuelvo tus cabellos, más de lo que ya están... y lo cierto es que cuánto más revueltos, más sexy te ves.

De repente, siento un pinchado. Estás metiendo tu dedo en mi entrada... sin previo aviso. Me gusta, me gusta mucho. Me haces gozar, tú... un simple y odioso Gryffindor... me estás dando un placer indescriptible. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te hace especial? Ya lo pensaré luego... estás retirando tu dedo. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo te atreves a privarme de ese placer? Entonces siento tu boca sobre la mía, parece que intentes parar mis pensamientos, y lo consigues... me pierdo en tu lengua, en tu boca que me embriaga.

Aprietas tus manos en mi entrepierna, sorprendiéndome. Quedas sentado en mis muslos, con tus manos en mi pecho. Entonces lames tus labios y los llevas a mi cuello, donde dejas salir esa lengua tan ardiente que me vuelve loco y lo recorres con ella. Bajas hasta mi ombligo, donde depositas suaves besos. Levantas tu cabeza y te acercas a mi oído izquierdo, donde me susurras sensualmente "date la vuelta". ¿Es eso una orden? ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! _"El chico que te va a dar el placer más exquisito que jamás sentirás, Draco...", _me dice una voz interior. Malditas voces, ya debo haberme vuelto loco... y todo por tu culpa, Harry Potter.

De repente, siento cómo me das tú la vuelta, aprovechando mi distracción. Noto cómo separas mis nalgas con tus manos y comienzas a lamer mi entrada. Vas metiendo tu lengua, haciéndome disfrutar como nunca. La sacas, y puedo notar cómo algo más grande se va introduciendo en mí... Duele. Te vas adentrando poco a poco, leves jadeos salen de tu boca, mientras que de la mía salen grandes gemidos de dolor y placer. En la que parece ser la última arremetida, introduces todo tu miembro. Ahora sólo siento placer. Un placer inmenso, uno que no había sentido antes, jamás. Es increíble. Pero no te quedes parado, haz algo, muévete, incrementa aún más si es que se puede el gozo que siento en estos momentos.

¿Acaso estás esperando a que me acostumbre a la invasión? Ya lo he hecho. "Más", digo inconscientemente, dándote a entender que puedes seguir. Entonces, comienzas a moverte dentro de mí. Ahora ambos gemimos, el placer es enorme, reboso de gusto... ¿es esto un orgasmo? No creo que haya nada más placentero que lo que me estás haciendo sentir, Harry. Mientras, besas mi nuca, haciendo que note tu aliento y sienta un leve escalofrío.

Empiezas a entrar y salir de mí, excitándome aún más. Me encanta. De pronto siento un fluido cálido dentro... tu semen de nuevo, Harry, sólo que esta vez lo recibe otra parte de mi cuerpo. En ese momento, ambos gemimos sonoramente, nuestra respiración es agitada, sudamos, gozamos. Entonces retiras tu miembro y me doy la vuelta. Me sitúo encima de ti y vuelvo a besarte.

Este beso más que apasionado es violento, enfrentamos nuestras lenguas en una batalla por el dominio en la que todo vale. Nos mordemos, deleitándonos así con nuestra sangre, que ambos probamos, sin saber a cuál de los dos pertenece. Clavo mis uñas en tu pecho, arañándote. Finalmente hemos dejado la delicadez a un lado. Estoy seguro de que tus dedos están dejando marca en mi nuca, pues estás apretando más de lo que imaginaba. Me haces daño, pero me gusta, me pone, me excita.

Dándonos cuenta de que nuestros miembros vuelven a estar excesivamente alegres, hacemos chocar nuestras caderas, frotando nuestros sexos, saciando su particular deseo, mientras nuestra lucha bucal sigue en pie. Leves jadeos que son ahogados por el beso, este beso que no tiene fin, no hay tregua, todo vale.

Y así seguimos hasta que nuestros cuerpos caen rendidos, uno sobre el otro. Siento tu respiración agitada, que se calma al cabo de un rato, igual que la mía. La próxima vez seré yo quien te posea, Harry. Apoyo mi cabeza en tu pecho, mientras siento cómo nos arropas y me abrazas por la cintura.

- Te quiero – dices.

¿Qué? ¿He oído bien? Lo conseguí... te has enamorado de mí... ¿O ya lo estabas? Da lo mismo... el caso es que ahora puedo destruirte. Sólo he de levantarme, mirarte con odio, decirte cuatro palabras hirientes y marcharme. Así te destrozaré, sin duda. Pero, ¿por qué no lo hago? Hay algo que me impide abandonarte... ¿caí en mi propia trampa? Sí. Me siento bien contigo, en tus brazos... pero no dejo de odiarte, me has hecho preso de ti. Con mi venganza sólo he conseguido aumentar mi dependencia y mi deseo por ti. Te quiero y te odio, ¿es eso posible?

- Yo te odio – te digo. Siento cómo tu corazón se acelera un poco. – Pero, a la vez, te quiero.

- Yo también te odio – dices. ¿Qué has dicho? – Menudo plan... ¿qué hacemos? – preguntas.

- Seguir viéndonos aquí cada noche, ¿no? – pregunto, como si fuera lo más obvio.

- Perfecto. – respondes. Entonces... ¿te conformas sólo con sexo? – Pero... por más que te odie, tú eres mío, porque te quiero más que a nadie.

- Lo mismo digo, Harry.

Llevas tu mano a mi cabeza y acaricias mi pelo.

- Pero jamás perdonaré que encerraras a mi padre...

- Y yo nunca me arrepentiré

- Ni que rechazaras mi amistad cuando te la ofrecí...

- Tampoco me arrepiento... la cara de enfado y indignación que pusiste en aquel momento era... mmmm... indescriptiblemente sexy.

No puedo evitar sonreír tras tu comentario. Acerco mis labios a los tuyos y nos fundimos en un tórrido beso. Creo que no tendré que esperar a mañana para adentrarme en tu cuerpo...

_Quizás no haya salido tan mal mi plan, el objetivo no se cumplió... pero no estoy nada decepcionado con el resultado. Eres mío... y soy tuyo. Crimen perfecto._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Espero que os haya gustado xD

Cualquier comentario, crítica, ¿halago?, amenaza, sugerencia... dejad review xD

Firma Yumiko yaoismo, Capo Mafia Yaoi y muchas cosas más XDD


End file.
